


Bishop Guard: Bad Idea

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Bad Idea [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Checkmate in Love, Dom/sub, F/F, Femsub, Multi, Pyrrha Dominant, Threesome - F/F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss and Blake are in a relationship, but drooling over Pyrrha.  Yang comes up with a terrible idea about how to make it a reality.Bishop Guard (Checkmate, North Pole, Apex Lesbians)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Series: Bad Idea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Bishop Guard: Bad Idea

Blake: You are such a useless lesbian.

Weiss: I can't help it, she's Pyrrha Nikos afterall. I mean...

Weiss: *shows Blake the picture of Pyrrha she's been drooling over*

Blake: *has to stop the drool from escaping her mouth*

Blake: I'll admit...

Blake: . . .

Blake: But how?

Weiss: *exacerbated sigh*

Weiss: That's the problem, she's too in love with doofus to do anything.

Ruby: What?

Weiss: Not you doofus. Blond doofus.

Yang: What?

Weiss: You are hardly a doofus, thank you very much.

Ruby: Jaune?

Yang: I have a bad idea.

Weiss: Bad as in inappropriate or bad as in idiotic? It's honestly hard to tell with you.

Yang: *looks about for a moment*

Yang: Both?..

Blake: It's not like we have a better plan to slake her stupid lesbian lust.

Weiss: Keep that up and you can't join in.

Blake: *grabs Weiss tight*

Blake: So?

Yang: Simple, seduce Pyrrha FOR Jaune, not against Jaune.

Weiss: *unblinking stare*

Blake: I think you broke her.

Yang: Simple, you two get Pyrrha. Jaune gets the video. Everyone wins.

Blake: That is a TERRIBLE idea...

Weiss: A terribly naughty idea. But who would video tape our tryst?

Yang: Well, duh, me of course. Unless that's too much for you, in which case one of you would have to do it.

Blake: Since you are the one who came up with this terrible idea, you'd better have a plan for how we're going to do it.

Yang: What do you want me to do, seduce her myself?

Weiss: We will do no such thing. If we do this, we will do it ourselves.

Blake: Are we actually going to do this?

Weiss: *kisses Blake*

Weiss: At this point, nothing could stop us.

Blake: Except either Pyrrha or common sense.

Weiss: *presses her forehead against Blake's*

Weiss: Could you try to be a little bit more supportive.

Blake: Of the lesbian threesome video to make Jaune happy?

Weiss: I meant in general, but... you do make a good point...

Blake: *kisses Weiss*

* * *

Pyrrha: *walks into the hotel room*

Pyrrha: This is... lavish. Hello, there.

Weiss and Blake: *stand from the table*

Weiss: *rushes over to Pyrrha and gives her a hug*

Weiss: *kisses Pyrrha on the cheek*

Pyrrha: Quite the warm welcome.

Weiss: Come!

Weiss: *ushers her over to the table*

Pyrrha (pleasantly): To what do I owe the pleasure?

Weiss: *sighs*

Blake: Pretty obvious.

Pyrrha: A bit. So, what can I do for you two?

Blake: We have a really bad idea.

Weiss: To be fair it was Yang's bad idea.

Pyrrha: If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were trying to seduce me.

Pyrrha: *keeps her pleasant, open smile*

Blake and Weiss: . . .

Pyrrha: Well, if you are not going to talk, then I guess I will. Do you think this the first time girls have tried to seduce me?

Weiss: *presses her forehead against the table*

Blake: *leans back and sighs*

Pyrrha: As lovely as you girls are, and as fond of you as I am, what could you tell me to make this situation all that different?

Weiss: We're doing this for Jaune's benefit!

Pyrrha (keeps her pleasant smile): Somehow I don't think that's entirely true.

Blake: We are obviously going to benefit from it.

Weiss: *sits upright*

Weiss: Of course.

Blake: But Jaune will too.

Pyrrha: So, I'm to surmise we'll be video taping as a gift to Jaune?

Blake: How can she still be so cheerful? You're like a goddess of wisdom and mercy.

Pyrrha: I will thank you for the compliment. The answer to your question is actually quite simple: I have a fondness for your girls, and so does Jaune. That's probably the only reason I haven't given you a polite no. That said, considering I haven't even confessed my feelings to him, I doubt this would be the best first step.

Blake: She does have a point.

Weiss: I knew this was a longshot...

Pyrrha: That's not a no.

Weiss: *sits upright like a bolt of lightning hit her*

Blake: *glassy-eyed stare*

Pyrrha: Perhaps it would simply be best to let you seduce me as you planned.

Weiss: Tea! Let's start with tea!

Pyrrha: I can see why Jaune is so enamoured by you.

Pyrrha: *looks between the two*

Blake: What? Me, too?

Pyrrha: Of course you. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ruby. You all have a permanent place in his heart.

Pyrrha: *breathes deep*

Pyrrha: I must say that this favour might need to be paid in kind.

Weiss: *wide-eyed stare*

* * *

Pyrrha nude in bed, Weiss the same way, curled up under her right arm, Blake, the same way, curled up under her left.

Pyrrha: This was lovely.

Blake and Weiss: *panting*

Pyrrha: That said, my heart does belong to another.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189370461650/bishop-guard-bad-idea) Tumblog.


End file.
